


The Sky is Really Rainbows

by vojir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vojir/pseuds/vojir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who knew castiel was a philosophical man. certainly not dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky is Really Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place like. after some stuff but before a lot of other stuff. (i haven't watched the seventh or eighth seasons don't judge don't judgeeeee)

It’s nights like these that make Dean regret not rebuilding the Impala as a convertible. Or convincing his dad to buy a convertible in the first place. Because then he wouldn’t be here, lying on the uncomfortable metal of the roof, staring up at the stars. He would be lying on the comfortable (if a little stinky) leather of the driver’s seat, staring up at the stars.

These days, it seems like he needs a break from Sam every chance he gets. Or maybe it’s that every time he’s not with Sam, it’s oddly welcome. It’s never been like that between them. Then again, Lucifer hadn’t been in Sam’s head before. Sam hadn’t betrayed him and lied to him and mistrusted him before. If only there was a way to go back in time and -- nope. Already tried that. Funny thing about time travel, really: it’s not a ‘if A happens, then B must’ type thing. It’s a ‘A happened so B will eventually but first C has to happen in the future, creating B and causing A to actually happen’ type thing. Endless loops. Makes Dean’s head hurt.

He was wondering how many constellations Sam would be able to name when he felt a presence at his side. 

“Cas,” he sighed, rolling his head to the left and resting his cheek on the cold metal of the Impala’s roof. Castiel was standing next to the car, shoulders hunched, head leaned all the way back. His tousled hair and sharp nose were outlined in the bright white of the almost full moon. “What are you doing here.”

“Do you know what the sky is, Dean?” Cas asked, not answering Dean’s not-really-a-question. 

“Sure,” Dean said. “Atmospheric gases, mostly nitrogen, protects us from the sun’s radiation. Stars are literally distant stars and planets. The moon is, you know, the moon.”

“You still think that, don’t you,” Cas said, sounding almost bemused. “Even knowing what you know.”

“Yeah, I mean, my brother is best friends with Lucifer, there’s gotta be some stuff that I hang onto. Angels and demons and shit might be real, doesn’t mean that I don’t believe in evolution.”

“I just never took you for a man of science,” Cas said.

“I guess I’m just full of surprises.”

Cas turned and stared at Dean, in the intense way that got a little tiring after a while. (You’d think Dean’d be used to it by now. Not so much, actually.) “The world appears how we perceive it, Dean.”

Dean returned Cas’ stare, aware of how seriously Castiel was taking this little chat. “And how do you perceive the world, Cas?”

“All I know is what I see, Dean.”

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but Cas was gone. He turned back to the stars, with a lot more to think about than which constellations he could remember from high school astronomy.


End file.
